


Next Contestant

by ookamijudge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting alone in a club a young redhead contemplates Hermione as she moves though the customers and fighting the urge to hurt some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Contestant

**I judge by what she's wearing**  
 **Just how many heads I'm tearing**  
 **Off of assholes coming on to her**  
 **Each night seems like it's getting worse**  
 **And I wish she'd take the night off**  
 **So I don't have to fight off**  
 **Every asshole coming on to her**  
 **It happens every night she works**  
 **They'll go and ask the DJ**  
 **Find out just what would she say**  
 **If they all tried coming on to her**  
 **Don't they know it's never going to work**  
 **They think they'll get inside her**  
 **With every drink they buy her**  
 **As they all try coming on to her**  
 **This time somebody's getting hurt**

Hermione had filled out well in the years since I first met her. Where before she was a rather plan looking girl with no real feminineness to her, with front teeth a bit to big and her hair a bushy mess that took hours to tame. Now she had curves that any woman could be jealous of and caused more then a few meant to look at her. Her teeth had been fixed by the school's mediwitch after that curse from Draco. Her hair was kept shorter and tamed down with some products a muggle had shown her. She didn't have a large chest by any means, but there was plenty there to admire and the same could be said for her arse. In short she had become very pretty in these past years and I couldn't help being jealous at the looks those men were giving her.

Today was one of those days when she made me want to drag her away and force her into a wizard robe just so the looks would stop. The clothes Hermione walked out in were usually a good way to tell how many people would get nasty looks in a night. I really did want to rip some of their heads off and if it wouldn't lose Hermione this job I would do it just once to make myself feel better. Hermione likes this job though so I wouldn't do that to her, but I do watch her getting dressed every night and wish she would just call in or not answer the telly when they want her to work extra.

There have already been a couple of men go talk to the DJ to try and get him to play a song so they can dance with her. I don't even try to stop the smirk on my face at the thought that they have no clue what they are in for and the DJ won't tell them either. As much as this place pisses me off that DJ seems to realize that it amuses me to see how hard they try to get Hermione's attention both of us knowing it won't work. In truth we're just waiting for one to go to far….

**Here comes the next contestant**

The smirk on my face falls a bit as the latest man returns to the floor making his way to Hermione. The question is how smart and how drunk is he maybe this will be the first one of the night that will be amusing.

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**  
 **Is that your hand?**  
 **I wish you'd do it again**  
 **I'll watch you leave here limping**  
 **I wish you'd do it again**  
 **I'll watch you leave here limping**  
 **There goes the next contestant**

While I don't like watching them I also wouldn't do anything to destroy what Hermione has made for herself and wants so keep. Maybe it would be easier if I didn't come here with her every day, but I can't stay at home knowing that she is here. I know those 'bouncers' will look out for her and I've seen them more then once toss someone out for not being proper with her, but I still can't leave her alone here. My eyes follow the man who is now nearly on Hermione and my gaze narrows when he grabs her arm to stop her progress with the empty tray.

The ones like this usually were amusing even if that were also the ones that pissed me off the most. How dare he grab her like that! She might not subscribe to all the anti-muggle stuff, but nights like these made her hate them all for a few hours. That muggle just didn't respect the band on Hermione's finger that clearly said she was claimed. Still Hermione as normal got away from him quite easily and I couldn't help wishing he would try to grab her again. I might not want his hands on what was mine, but I would love to watch him walk out of here with a broken nose. It didn't always get that far, but I sure was amused to watch my Hermione's temper flair when they tried to hard and she punched them.

I met the DJ's gaze over the club for a brief second before returning to Hermione just in time to see the man try to grab her a second time. I grinned in a bit of a disturbing way as Hermione's fist landed in the man's stomach and he doubled over. Well ok so not a punch to the nose, but still watching him be lead out by the bouncers half stumbling due to the strong punch really was worth it.

**I even fear the ladies**  
 **They're cool but twice as crazy**  
 **Just as bad for coming on to her**  
 **Don't they know it's never going to work**  
 **Each time she bats an eyelash**  
 **Somebody's grabbing her ass**  
 **Everyone keeps coming on to her**  
 **This time somebody's getting hurt**

I knew it wasn't just those foolish men I had to look out for though. They might have no respect for the band Hermione worse, but neither did the other females. I might not be the best judge, but I had thought when she first started here that at least the women would leave her be. How wrong I turned out to be. Sure they weren't quite as blatant in trying to hit on her or get her more naked most times, but the time they were made me want to rip some hands off.

I'll admit I've never had the best temper, but really wouldn't you get pissed off and want to hurt someone if they were after your girl? Well Hermione is my girl and has been since third year at school. I didn't know it then, but she has been mine for that long and that these fools think they have the right to be grabbing her arse.

I had thought that giving her that promise ring would help, but it turns out that these muggles just don't understand. I can't help thinking about the black box back at our flat and wondering if it would help. If they don't go for a promise ring though then why would an engagement ring be any different? It had been hard for me to get both of them, my family just doesn't have money, but I've been working hard in the couple of years since school. Sadly my job didn't pay very much yet so it had taken month for me to save up for them, but they had been worth it.

**Here comes the next contestant**

I can't help being distracted from remembering the look on Hermione's face when I gave her that promise ring by my unconscious tracking of her. Or rather when I realize that another stupid woman has just grabbed my Hermione's arse and I don't bother to stop my glare.

**I'm hating what she's wearing**  
 **Everybody here keeps staring**  
 **Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve**  
 **This time somebody's getting hurt**

My graze tracks over Hermione's cloths unconsciously and I can't help hating it. The dark brown skirt really is a plain thing, but sitting at her mid thighs it just seems to short. The cream button up shirt she has worn with it isn't any help either especially when it isn't even buttoned all the way. I know she doesn't it on purpose, the way she looks gets her attention, but I wish she would get less attention. I know she doesn't this because it is a good job and one that she likes, but that doesn't make me wish any less that she would wear a longer skirt or a top that buttoned higher.

I can see all those eyes that are following her and it takes a lot to resist going out there and claiming her. Hermione has told me before that Muggles are odd and that some would only try harder if I did such a thing, but it doesn't stop the thought. Instead I am forced to stew in my own anger and wait. I know they will get what they deserve if they get to close to what is mine, but the problem is where they are drunk they don't tend to remember it the next time and it starts all over.

**Here comes the next contestant**

It is one of those annoying females who goes after her this time following my Hermione into the loo. I pull myself up unable to help it, I won't be letting this pass, not this time.

**I wish you'd do it again**  
 **Each night seems like it's getting worse**  
 **I wish you'd do it again**  
 **This time somebody's getting hurt**

I make my way in just as the stall is closing behind Hermione leaving the unknown woman outside and I do my best to fade into the shadows. Hermione knows I am here, but she doesn't want me to interfere so I do my best not to. If the woman tries anything though it won't bother me to step in and 'help' the woman back out into the club. I swear these people are getting worse very bloody night I've never seen them follow her into the loo before. Still I know to give Hermione a chance as pissed as I may be Hermione can hurt you with her fists when she wants to. I know from personal experience.

I take in Hermione as she comes out of the stall from my place in the corner somewhat glad when both still seem to miss me as Hermione moves to wash her hands. I can't help clinching my fists when the woman wraps her arms around Hermione and it is only the fact that Hermione shakes her off in a blink that keeps me in place.

I watch her turn and can't stop a step forward this time as the woman tries again apparently seeming to think Hermione was just turning around. I manage to move no farther though when Hermione promptly knocked the unnamed female in the face. The blood starts quickly and I can only half see the horrified look on the woman's face from this angle, but it is enough.

**There goes the next contestant**

It is only seconds later that I side step the door as the woman leaves a grin on my face. I know my Hermione can protect herself, but still… I shift my gaze meeting Hermione's "I worry"

Hermione makes her way closer something of a sad and sweet smile on her face raising her hand to my face before speaking "I know you do why else would I let you come every night."

I know my face turn's read at the words, but it isn't from any shame it is from pleasure knowing that she cares enough to humor me. When her hand moves from my face to my hand she grins "Come on I'm due a break dance with me Ginny." And I agree because she might have been mine since third year, but I have been hers since first even if I didn't know it.


End file.
